percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Why Not Me?
This is a two-shot that's all in Mathias's 3rd person POV. It is a partial song-fic and a partial story. Chapter One:: Mathias thinking about his true feelings for Alena and wondering what she never saw in him. Chapter Two:: Song-fic part. Mostly in First Person because of the song. I do not own the song Why Not Me? by Alexander Rybak, it belongs to him and whoever else. I have modified it to fit my characters, changing the name 'Katherine' to Alena. My apologies to anyone who likes the song that much, if they've even bothered to listen to it. Kay, I'mma list references/inspiration for this story/songfic. *| Why Not Me? -performed by Alexander Rybak *| You Belong With Me -performed by Taylor Swift <--- even though I despise her. *| Funeral Blues, a poem written by W.H Auden<--- Depressing. Přemýšlejte o tom název 03:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Waiting That incessant feeling. The feeling of waiting for someone to realize something obvious. Mathias knew that feeling well. He changed himself often to see which style Alena liked most. So far, she just liked him. The blond haired, blue eyed, and light skinned him. He'd tried looking like him. One of his best friends that he knew he could trust had stolen his crush's heart and never planned to give it back. Mathias envied Eírik, how he and Alena loved each other. The two never said a word about it to each other, not wanting to ruin their friendship and worrying the other didn't return their feelings. But in the last little while, probably when Alena had come back to life, they'd confessed their feelings. Since then the two'd been all over each other, never letting go of the other's hand. It was getting sickening to see them flirt all day. There was another feeling the blond boy knew only too well. Heart ache. The same kind that he felt whenever he saw Eírik and Alena together. It drove him insane. He could feel his stomach drop and his face heat up with jealousy as he saw them. Each and every time. Mathias knew what he had to do. He needed to get away from it all or get over her. How could he? She was his everything. His North, South, East, and West. His working week and Sunday rest. His noon, midnight, his talk, his song. He was wrong when he thought that love would last forever. He needed someone else to fill that empty space in his heart. Who? He had not the slightest clue. Maybe that pretty Aphrodite girl that Alena had spoken a lot about -- what was her name? Skyler. Right. She was quite the sight but obviously not his type. Mathias was more into girls like Alena. A girl that doesn't wear so much makeup, doesn't show so much skin, doesn't wear skin-tight clothes, and stands out in a crowd of a million. Who was he kidding? Alena Skalsky was one in a million. There was never going to be another girl like her, there was only going to be her. Mathias felt a feeling he recognized. The one that symbolizes loneliness and emptiness. The feeling of truth dawning on you, sinking in. He put his head in his hands and cringed. That feeling tugged at him nearly every day. Of course, he never complained about his life. He had a family that loved him, friends that were kind to him, and quite a bit of luck. Despite this, Mathias hated nearly everything about himself. Sure, he was tall and had had his share of girlfriends. But all of this was nothing to him. He'd been told he was handsome, told he was the hottest guy in all of the Czech Republic. Of course, his ex girlfriends had told him this at the times they'd been dating. The tall teen took a deep breath and collected himself. He needed to take a swim. It was a hot day and everything that was water related looked refreshing. He went to the lake where other campers were already swimming and relaxing. It was too hot to play in the water so everyone was merely swimming and chatting. Mathias dove in, head first, a graceful arc over the water before splashing in. He stayed that way for some time, under water. It cleansed his mind and made him forget all the bad thoughts in his head. Finally, Mathias came up for air. After taking in all the oxygen he needed, he went under again. He thought mostly about what he'd done wrong, how he was turning Alena off. Perhaps he just wasn't her type. That was a possibility. Or maybe she didn't like boys with blond hair. What was it that was wrong with him? Had he made her mad? Or was it the fact that he'd joined the Titans and killed her? Probably the last one. Mathias knew that what he'd done was wrong. But he got enough of that, people scolding him. People learn from their mistakes, he'd learnt from that one. The crush Mathias had on Alena was kept mostly secret. Neither of them spoke of it and Eírik didn't know about it. No one did. He kept to himself a lot, not sharing his secrets due to trust issues. Now, they weren't major, he just didn't want people to turn on him and use it against him. That had happened too much. The blond teen's thoughts turned back to Alena. One day, she would break up with Eírik. On that day, she would realize that what she'd been wanting had been here all this time. He kept dreaming of that one day. If she could only see what he did. She belonged with him. If she could only see that. Ever since Alena and Eírik had started going out, he'd been seeing a lot more of her bright, irresistible smile. It melted Mathias's heart. He could only wonder if she'd ever had a crush on him or thought about herself with him. It was the one of the things that kept him going, gave him hope, and melted his heart. Wondering about Alena's thoughts. Wondering if she wondered about him. That's what Mathias did when he was bored. He wondered and waited. That's how he got by when he was upset or in a bad mood. Just for that day when Alena got her heart broken or broke a heart. Who would she go to? Eliska was out of the question, as was her sister's friends. The only person he had competition with was Skyler. But who would hold her in his arms and tell her it would be okay? Mathias. So, he started to wait and wonder 'why not me?'. Why Not Me? You're standing right in front of me With a purpose I can't see I wish I knew what's on your mind But that's a key I'll never find I wanna know what I did wrong I really waited for so long To be alone with you again I bet your game will never end And everybody knows your name You're driving everyone insane I saw you flirting with that guy It made me jealous, don't know why I know I'm not the only one But when all is said and done You wonder who your date will be I wonder, Alena, why not me? Tonight is dark and you are gone Again I'm wondering on my lawn I guess I'll never know the truth About the secrets from your youth And if you played me all those times I kind of thought that you'd be mine But when I realize your world You're just a happy little girl And everybody knows your name You're driving everyone insane I saw you flirting with that guy It made me jealous, don't know why I know I'm not the only one But when all is said and done You wonder who your date will be I wonder, Alena, why not me? Alena, why not me? (Alena, why not me?) Alena, why not me? (Alena, why not me?) You know I'm glad that you're my friend I hope this story never ends But there are times I nearly cry You make me weak, I don't know why I know I'm not the only one But if you'd like to have some fun Wherever you might be Just say, Alena, why not me? And everybody knows your name You're driving everyone insane I saw you flirting with that guy It made me jealous don't know why I know I'm not the only one But when all is said and done You wonder who your date will be I wonder, Alena, why not me? So, Alena, why not me? Category:Romance Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Poetry